1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for protecting vehicle occupants from injury. More specifically, the present invention relates to a gas guide designed to provide multiple gas flows into an airbag cushion along a variety of relative directions.
2. Description of Related Art
The inclusion of inflatable safety restraint devices, or airbags, is now a legal requirement for many new vehicles. Airbags are typically installed in the steering wheel and in the dashboard on the passenger side of a car. In the event of an accident, an accelerometer within the vehicle measures the abnormal deceleration and triggers the ignition of an explosive charge. Expanding gases from the charge fill the airbags, which immediately inflate in front of the driver and passenger to protect them from impact against the windshield. Side impact airbags, known as inflatable curtains, have also been developed in response to the need for similar protection from impacts in a lateral direction, or against the side of the vehicle.
In a cushion of any airbag type, it is generally desirable to control the distribution of inflation gases within the cushion during inflation. In some cushion configurations, an even distribution of inflation gas provides even and uniform inflation. In other configurations, an uneven distribution may be desirable. Tubes known as “gas guides” are sometimes used to convey inflation gas from the inflator into the cushion to achieve the desired distribution.
Unfortunately, such gas guides often form a large part of the cost of the airbag module. This is due to the fact that many gas guides require a number of parts that must be assembled prior to inclusion of the gas guide in the airbag module. Assembly of the gas guide is a significant expense especially when the gas guide is used to provide multiple gas flows within the cushion.
Furthermore, many known gas guides cannot be adapted to vary the direction in which inflation gases enter the cushion. Hence, such gas guides may only be usable with a comparatively small number of cushions. Cushions that require a different distribution of inflation gas must then have some other type of gas distribution structure.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus and method for distributing inflation gases in an inflatable cushion. A need further exists for such an apparatus and method that can be utilized with a minimum number of parts that require a comparatively small amount of time and resources to assemble to reduce the overall cost of the airbag module. Furthermore, a need exists for such an apparatus and method that is adaptable to suit multiple cushion types and inflation gas distribution schemes.